Papa Meta Knight
The following story was written by The9Tard on Deviantart. It was chaos. Black, swirling skies of doom and despair. Blood and rain seeped into the parched ground and ruined battleships lay in disarray. It was so horrible and devastating. So much pain. So much death. One by one, they all fell. All of his friends died in one single war against the monster that destroyed his world. He watched his world burn, just as he watched his friends fight and get slaughtered. He was alone now. The only one left…all alone… Alone. Then he saw it. The tall figure rise from the black horizon and loom over him like a menacing dark plague. This was it. He was going to die. The world around him imploded in shadows as he was cornered by the monster. The monster known as Nightmare. Nightmare raised his hand, ready to strike the death blow. This is it! He was going to die! He was going to die just like his friends had! Just like-! - Meta Knight woke with a startled gasp. He was in a cold sweat and his breath was short and fast. He put his white-gloved hand on his metal mask and waited until his heartbeat was back to normal. Once he could relax again, he looked at his surroundings. He was alone in his room at King DeDeDe's castle, sitting on his bed in full armor not tucked under the covers. Well, not COMPLETELY alone. He looked over at the pink puffball snuggled in his deep blue cape on the bed, using it as a protective blanket. The baby puff, known as Kirby, cooed and wiggled in his sleep, tugging at the old Warrior's cape. Behind his mask, the Knight tenderly smiled at the baby's cuteness. Not even he could resist the innocence of the child sometimes. What is Kirby doing there you may ask? Well… Apparently in the middle of the night Kirby saw a firefly and chased it about Dreamland until he got lost. Luckily, Meta Knight happened to be taking a stroll when he heard some crying not too far off. Sensing it might be someone in trouble; the Knight made his way to the source and found his student, Kirby, crying out of fear. Apparently the puff was scared and alone in the dark. It made sense. Most children are afraid of things that go bump in the night. So, he took Kirby's hand and led him home, but Kirby was too scared now to be alone. So when Meta Knight went back to his room at the castle, the little puff followed him back and surprised him in his room! It was a mess, and Meta tried to shoo the terrified baby away. But when the pinky made a sad, scared, face at him the broadened Warrior just couldn't stop his heart from giving in. So he let Kirby stay with him that night, but he warned his pupil not to make a habit of it. It wasn't that the Knight didn't like to spend time with the baby; it's that coming into his room uninvited annoyed him because he liked his privacy. Also, it's too dangerous because of King DeDeDe. If he finds Kirby in the castle he'll try to hurt him, and Meta Knight would have to take down the king to protect Kirby. Not that he wouldn't like anything better, but it goes against his honor as a knight to take down the king he swore to serve. Besides, he needs DeDeDe alive to look for someone anyway. However, if he really has to kill him to save Kirby, then he will. The baby snuggled up into his cape before Meta Knight had even gotten under the covers, so he had to sleep on top of the covers. And since Kirby was there, he had to sleep with all his armor on and his mask. He can't let anyone see his face. As he watched the pinky, Kirby twisted more into his cape and giggled in his sleep. This only made the Knight smile a bit wider. Kirby was most likely dreaming about food or something. Then his smile faded. The baby wouldn't have very many nightmares because he hasn't yet seen the true horrors of this world. He's defeated a few Demon Beasts, but they just explode or disintegrate. Kirby doesn't yet truly understand the concept of death, cruelty, betrayal, pain… The baby cooed once again and sucked on his little pink nubby hand. Meta Knight took a deep breath. Kirby may have experienced the good things so far, like love, family, happiness, beauty…he was just so innocent. TOO innocent. It isn't fair that he's so young and has to fight the demon Nightmare. It isn't fair that Meta has to train him so hard if he's going to survive on his own one day. It isn't fair that the baby has to learn to fight and eventually kill with all the blood and sorrow death brings when he can't even speak a sentence yet! Even if it's the right thing, his innocence will be broken before he has a chance to relish it through his childhood. He won't have a chance to grow up as a regular child. He and Meta Knight are the last Star Warriors, and Kirby will have to be ready to help Meta take down Nightmare. It also isn't fair that Kirby wasn't even born, but created. That this baby is alone, an orphan. Alone, just like how Meta Knight was at the end of the war… He gulps his breath as the painful nightmare came back to him. He needed some fresh air. So the blue puff carefully clipped his cape off, since Kirby was twisted in it anyway, and crept off the bed and to the end of the room, not wanting to wake the pinky. Just connected to his room was a balcony beyond some curtain-covered glass doors. He quietly clicked them open and snuck outside, leaving the doors open. As he stood out there in his face plate and armor, he took a deep breath. It was a beautiful night. His balcony had a good view from King DeDeDe's castle to the ocean. His yellow eyes glowed a bright happy blue as he stared out to the ocean. Under the moonlight, it shone like sapphires. He leaned on the rail of the stone balcony and breathed in the ocean air. Judging by the cool wind, there was going to be a storm soon. He might have to go back inside if it starts to drizzle. Meta Knight's blue eyes perverted to an ugly blood red as he thought about the war between him and Nightmare. All of his friends were dead. DEAD! Even his parents- He'll never forget how Nightmare slaughtered his mother, and his father had a fate worse than death. Killed and brought back, forever being Nightmare's meat puppet. And then how his own brother just left him once he was cursed. His twin may not have actually died in the war, but he was dead to Meta Knight. Oh how he failed his parents! How he watched as they died and all of his friends just die! There was so much blood! So much anger and pain! They were soaked in it and… He gripped the railing with all his might, nearly crumbling the old stone. If he could just sink his sword into Nightmare and make that lunatic pay with his own blood for what he's done! He didn't care if it went against his honor! He would pay for taking away his parents and his friends! Just as he thought that though, another voice entered his thoughts, "Just don't lose yourself, okay?" He realized it was Garlude's. He thought back for a second what she said and could he how hateful he was being. She was right...he couldn't lose himself now. Not now, not ever- "Poyo?" said a small voice. Meta Knight was thrown from his vengeful thoughts. He twisted around enough to see Kirby standing at the balcony doors. The baby warrior had his cape wrapped around him like a child would use a blanket to keep warm. The Knight observed how Kirby flinched at his red glare. Kirby knew all too well that red eyes meant that Meta Knight was angry, and when he's angry it's bad for everyone. When the baby stared back at him with terror, the old warrior just let out a relieved sigh, "Calm down, young one." He gestured with his hand in a comforting way and his eyes slowly started to fade back to normal, "You don't have to worry. I'm not angry at you. Just…painful memories. I'm fine now." The baby relaxed a bit and stumbled up to Meta Knight, tripping over his oversized cape a few times, until he was next to him. The Knight stared down at the child and said, "What are you doing up?" Kirby hugged the cape around him tighter and looked up at him pathetically. Apparently the wind from the open doors woke him up. The adult warrior sighed and looked out to the ocean, "Sorry about that. I should have closed the doors…" his sentence trailed off when he noticed Kirby turn and make happy cooing noises towards the ocean. With the cape still covering his hands, the baby reached out at the water and wiggled his arms. The Knight eyed him a bit and said with confusion, "Are you really trying to…grab…the sea?" The baby puff looked up at his teacher and lowered his arms and bowed his head, feeling rather stupid. Meta Knight frowned; he needs to be more careful about what he says around the pinky. Thinking fast, he quickly said, "I mean it's not that you couldn't, it's just that it's too big for you now. Maybe when you're older…" Kirby's face lit up immediately and he squeaked, "Poyo! Kn-Kni?" "Erm…" he only had to guess what Kirby was trying to say, so, "Yes, Kirby, the WHOLE ocean." Then he childishly held his arms out to gesture the largeness of the sea. Kirby smiled up at him and it made Meta Knight lower his arms. The baby really had cute smiles, and he feels himself weakened whenever he looks up at him so happily. He doesn't know why, but he's been finding it harder and harder to remain blunt and stoic around the infant. The baby seemed to be warming up to him, and he to the child. Even though he promised himself that he wouldn't get attached to the child so Kirby could focus on his overwhelming mission, he finds his own heart betraying his mind. The Knight knows he's starting to deeply care for the pink puffball. He finds it hard to not worry about his safety, or jump into one of his battles. He resists though because Kirby has to learn his powers in battle to become stronger and Meta will only jump in when he has to. Even though it's for his own good, that doesn't mean Meta Knight has to like it. Maybe it wasn't really just about letting Kirby focus on the mission, but more of being afraid to care for someone again if he's just going to lose them. If he cares for Kirby too much and loses him like he's lost everything else, he'll never heal again. The warrior looked out to the sea again, "Beautiful isn't it? You'd never guess that Nightmare even exists in this universe." Kirby looked to his master and noticed how bitter his tone had become, "What happens if he ever comes here for you? I shudder to think-" he stopped when Kirby started to shake from fright, "Sorry. Don't listen to me. I'm not in a great mood. I just woke from a nightmare." He shifts his eyes to Kirby but he doesn't move his head, "You've had a few of them. Those dreams that are scary? Well, I've had a lot of them through the years." Kirby tilts his head at him, "Kn-Kni?" Meta sighs, "If you're wondering what it was about, don't. If I describe what I saw, it'd only scare you…" when he said that he couldn't stop a wave of terror running up and down his spine, causing him to shake with cold fear. Kirby, concerned, said, "Poyo? Poyo Kn-Kni?" Meta Knight looked away from Kirby and to the moon, "Don't feel bad for me. This happens. I just need to get over it." The warrior gripped the rail again, trying to let his fear slide, "I get scared to, Kirby. I get scared when I have dreams about Nightmare and…the war. I also get scared if a new monster shows and you might get killed by it-" he stopped what he was saying, immediately reminding himself to not get attached. He looks back at the baby, whose dark blue eyes were full of worry for his teacher, "Please don't look at me like that. We all get scared child, but I can deal with it. It was no big deal." He lied. Though his voice remained unemotional, his eyes were betraying him with fear. Meta Knight knew he truly feared Nightmare and at times he doubted if he'd be there when Kirby would face him. He was starting to doubt himself after years of scarring dreams and hopeless nights. Kirby, even though he was just a baby, could see the fear in his mentor's yellow eyes. Knowing that Kirby didn't believe him, he ripped his gaze harshly away, "Go back to bed. I don't need you here disturbing my peace. Go on, get!" he snapped. He was angry that he was reduced to such a pitiful state in front of his pupil and he hated that Kirby was starting to become his friend. He should only see him as a teacher. Though his voice was sharp, his body still shook with obvious terror. Instead of the baby turning and walking back into the room, Meta Knight felt something soft push into his side. The Knight brought his stare from the ocean to his side; a part not covered by his mask, and saw Kirby trying to wrap his blue cape around Meta. He must have thought Meta Knight was cold from all his shaking and he was trying to keep him warm. Meta, surprisingly touched by the child's concern, just pushed the baby away, "Kirby, no, I'm not cold. It was just…a bad dream." His eyes betrayed his fear again to Kirby. The baby puff realized that he was terrified from his dream and knew Meta must be going through a hard time. So the baby, instead of trying to wrap Meta Knight up, walked around and hugged the warrior's blue belly. Well, at least he hugged the half covered by his mask and the other not covered by his mask. Meta Knight's muscles froze as the baby nuzzled the lower part of his mask with his face. The pinky knew whenever he was scared, he always felt better when Fumu hugged him. He felt like he was always safe in loving arms. So he wanted his elder friend to not be scared, he wanted a hug to make everything better. He wanted his master to feel safe in his arms. Even if his little arms can't hold him and can only stretch halfway around the older blue puff, it was the thought that counted. The Star Warrior didn't know what to do with the child showing affection. It was a soft feeling he'd never felt before. This was a sign of tenderness he wasn't familiar with. Meta Knight almost felt fatherly. To be honest, the touch was a lot nicer than the punches and scratches he receives from enemies. The adult warrior held his breath when Kirby nuzzled him again and said, "Kn-Kni no poyo." The baby reassured and looked up at him halfway with sad eyes. The Knight could feel warmth melt his heart when Kirby stared at him like that and he only sighed, "All r-right." He found himself stuttering, "I-It's okay. I feel better now." Once he said that his fear faded away and was replaced with fondness for the little puffy, "Yes, thank you Kirby." He gave him an appreciation pat on his soft head. Kirby's sad eyes immediately lit up to happy eyes, "Kn-Kni!" Meta Knight managed to pry the baby off of him. He was starting to feel awkward with the baby hugging him for so long. However, while they were there, dark clouds had started to form in the sky. Meta Knight looked up as the Moon was covered and the sea started to become rowdy, "I think it's time to go inside. It looks like quite a storm brewing." Right when he said that sentence a crack of lighting shattered through the sky and sent Kirby wailing into Meta Knight's belly again. Oh how ironic! Here was Meta Knight scared, and now it was Kirby who was scared! The situation made his eyes turn an amused pink. Kirby felt his master chuckle and then arms wrap around him in a protective squeeze. It was similar to how Kirby was doing to a minute ago to Meta Knight. The baby, confused, looked back at his master. Meta Knight's eyes faded from pink back to yellow and he said, "Don't worry; I'll protect you like how you tried to protect me." He said as sincerely as he could, "Just don't tell anyone. They might think I'm going soft. Then again, I guess you can't really speak, huh? Another crack of lightning followed by a roar of thunder caused Kirby to bury his pink face into the rim of Meta Knight mask and he cried, "Papa!" The baby started to cry into his stomach, but Meta Knight was frozen. He just called him…papa? Now that's way too attached. Then again…he can't help but want that title. He doesn't find himself pushing the child away, but instead hugging him tighter. Meta Knight knows he might regret being seen as a father to such an excitable baby now, but secretly he's overjoyed at the thought of being considered a father-figure to Kirby. At least he doesn't fear him anymore. "U-um…it's okay Kirby. Don't cry." He let go of the sobbing child and bent down. He picked his cape up and wrapped the baby pink puff back in it, "Let's go inside before it starts to rain." Kirby hiccupped and followed Meta Knight inside. As they walked back, Meta Knight felt something tug his left hand. He looked down and saw Kirby holding his gloved hand as he gingerly followed him. Like if he wanted guidance from the elder. Meta smiled behind his mask and squeezed the puffs hand in comfort, to let him know he was safe as long as he was with him. Kirby smiled and walked back into the room with him. Meta Knight let go of the baby's hand and turned to close the doors. Once they were closed, it started raining outside. He locked the doors to keep them from flying open in the storm, but when he turned back around Kirby was already back on the covers of his bed, snuggled up in his cape and fast asleep again with a smile on his cute face. Meta Knight only sighed at the child and walked up to the side of the bed. Instead of climbing back on, he watched the baby for a few seconds. He knew that letting Kirby see him as a father-figure could still be a mistake, but then again what's the harm in that as long as the Knight reminds him of his mission and that he's still his teacher? So he reached over and touched Kirby on his pink head. The baby cooed in his sleep and it made Meta Knight's eyes light up with blue. Maybe, just maybe, Kirby could be the son he was never able to have. Category:Anime: Kirby of the Stars (星のカービィ Hoshi no Kābī) Category:(ｏゝ∀ ･) Super-Star Stories! Category:Meta Knight Category:T-Fiction Stories